


Donuts

by singingwriting



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Donuts, F/M, Fluff, fluffly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwriting/pseuds/singingwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little fluff I wrote to keep busy. I would love to know what you think! Also posted on tumblr here: http://bcsexualfrustrationblog.tumblr.com/post/52535984566/donuts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donuts

Amy woke up alone in the bed. “Where is he?” she thought. She got up and headed to the kitchen. He wasn’t there. “Where in the world is he?” she muttered aloud and looked around. Amy spotted a note lying on the old tile countertop.

Good Morning Amy, Don’t fret I’m just out getting breakfast. I should be back by 11:00. Love, Ben

She checked the clock and found it to be eleven on the dot. Just then, the lock clicked open, and a sexy British man entered the flat. 

“Right on time,” she mused. “Good Morning, How’s the weather?” 

“Oh, fine, seems to be a good day for a walk and maybe a picnic. But let’s go one meal at a time. Would you like to see what I had to walk halfway across London for?” Ben asked, giving Amy a smile.

“Yes please!” she said with an enthusiastic grin on her face. 

“I have managed to find you a chocolate covered with multi-colored sprinkled donut. I got 5 of them.” 

“Thank you so much!” she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “But a quick question, Do you expect me to eat all five?” 

“Oh, no, of course not, 2 for you, 3 for me.” 

“Hey, what if I want 3!” 

“Well I’m bigger so therefore I eat more and get more food.” 

“It’s my favorite and I’m your girlfriend. So you should be the gentleman and give me the food.” 

“Too bad, I paid for it.” She stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Now be a good sport or you get none.” Ben teased 

“Okay, fine. Can I just have mine please?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this betaed by a friend and another tumblr user. Please tell me what you think good or bad!


End file.
